


on this one day of days

by forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Can be read as pre-slash, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Roger, its just a cold or something!, or just friendship idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul/pseuds/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul
Summary: It's Christmas and Roger is sick and pissed about it.





	on this one day of days

**Author's Note:**

> tbh nothing rly happens in this i jsut felt like editing some of my writing into sth readable?? 
> 
> im rly not in the christmas spirit this year so my faves hav 2 suffer 2 ig

"Freddie, would you please just go to the fucking dinner"

Roger's voice was hoarse. It took him a visible effort to even speak this loudly.  
But he was nothing if not stubborn, even now with a 38.5°C fever. 

"Oh, shut up", Freddie affectionately rolled his eyes at his sick friend and put the steaming cup of tea he had made for him on his nightstand and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
He gently pushed Roger back into the pillows and brushed a strand of hair off his sweaty forehead. 

"You're sick", he said sweetly "I'm not going to let you spend christmas alone and miserable"

"But I don't want you to spend christmas ... miserable with me", Roger mumbled.

He looked adorable, even sick.  
Cheeks and nose flushed red and dark spots under his eyes, his hair a sticky, tangled mess.

"I'm not miserable when I'm with you", Freddie hummed, taking Roger's hand that had been lying on top of his blanket in his own. 

"I'm sick and it's gonna be boring and not festive at all, Freddie, please go out and have a nice christmas like a normal person!", Roger whined. 

"Well, darling, if you would have listened to us, you wouldn't be so sick right now", Freddie teased him.

Roger had been showing symptoms of a cold for almost a week but instead of resting like his bandmates and basically everyone else had adviced him to, he kept going to his classes, partying, chain-smoking and practising with the band like he was fine.

The day before he had passed out on the couch before dinner and when Brian had tried to wake him, he had been so out of it he had called him Clare.  
It had been kind of scary really, looking into his glassy eyes and realizing Roger could not comprehend what was going on.

That was when the band decided they wouldn't tolerate his stubborn bullshit any longer and forced Roger into bed rest. Honestly, he probably couldn't have kept pretending he was fine any longer anyway. The 38.5°C fever he was sporting right now was almost merciful compared to yesterday's 39.7°C, when his friend had seriously contemplated calling an ambulance.

 

Unfortunately today was Christmas' Eve and since Roger had gotten himself much sicker by not acknowledhing his cold he was stuck in bed and unable to attend the Christmas dinner at Brian's parents the whole band had been invited to. 

 

Roger was really fed up with Freddie's insistance to keep him company. He didn't like the idea of Freddie passing on a nice dinner just because of him, it made him feel guilty. He wasn't a child, he would be fine by himself!

If he had been well, he would have probably started yelling or throwing stuff as usual, but he just bit his lip and buried his head in the pillow. 

Freddie comfortingly stroked his hair, feeling sorry for him despite his bitchy attitude. 

Being sick on Christmas must be incredibly frustrating. 

 

"Christmas isn't a big deal for me anyway", he assured Roger "We never really celebrated it at home" 

While Freddie surely enjoyed the glamour and glitter of it all, Christmas wasn't part of the culture he had grown up in. Even after moving to England, the Bulsaras never celebrated it at home.

He usually liked the weeks leading up to it much more then the actual holiday, when everything was covered in fairy lights and everyone was happy and excited.

By Christmas they were usually sick of the endless christmas carols, and stressed about making a holiday dinner for eight people or buying last minute presents.

 

He truly didn't mind spending Christmas' Eve in their quiet flat instead of Brian's childhood home. 

Plus, Brian and John had promised to bring leftovers.

 

"Rog", he sighed, hand wandering from his hair to his soft cheek, gently carassing it. It was warm from the fever. 

The rest of Roger's face was buried in the pillow.  
Freddie playfully poked Roger with his finger  
"C'mon, dear, we can watch some delightful Christmas special on TV. Totally festive!"

He could hear Roger sniffing into the pillow and wondered if it was just the cold or if his friend was actually crying. 

"Rog", he dragged out the 'o' to sound even more insufferable "I stayed so you have some company, not so you get pissed at me for staying!"

Roger pushed himself up on his elbows.  
"I didn't ask you to stay, did I?", he snapped.

He would have probably sounded more intimidating if he hadn't lost his voice halfway through the sentence and all that came out was a high-pitched whisper. 

"Brian and John already left, so it's too late for complaints", Freddie sighed and shrugged, not looking at Roger.  
He was really a handful sometimes.  
Freddie realized that he was frustrated, but he had really thought he would appreciate the company.

Roger coughed miserably.  
"Aw, fuck", he said hoarsly and laid back down, the simple task of holding his head up had turned out to be exhausting. 

Still, he reached over to touch Freddie's hand.  
"Shit, i'm sorry", he muttered, heavy with fever. He stroaked the back of Freddie's hand with his thumb "It was really nice of you to stay", he smiled at him.

Freddie still didn't look at him, but he smiled too.  
"Drink your tea before it gets cold, Darling"

With a considerable effort Roger turned on his back and sat up enough to not spill hot tea everywhere while he drank it.  
Freddie handed him the cup and Roger obediently took a sip. 

Even thought it was just nice, warm tea, he felt like he was swallowing razor blades.

He hated being sick.  
He hated being weak, dizzy and in pain while having to lie in bed all day.  
On Christmas! 

"It hurts", he whined.  
"It's good for you", Freddie insisted.  
Roger bravely took another sip, that had the same effect on his abused throat. Groaning he put the cup down. 

"Can we go watch TV?", he asked, sounding more and more like a five year old.

"Sure", Freddie got up and took the cup from him so Roger could crawl out of bed. 

He hadn't appreciated enough how good it felt to lie down because the second he got up a wave of nausea hit him and he felt so exhausted, he wasn't sure he could even make it to the living room. 

Freddie grabbed his blanket and marched ahead.  
Roger had no choice but to follow, even if every step felt like running a marathon. 

Being sick was the worst. 

When he reached their living room slash rehearsal room, Freddie was already waiting on the couch, clicking through the channels looking for the cheesiest christmas movie, Roger's tea on the couch table and his blanket waiting for him.  
Roger draped it around his shoulders to feel at least a bit warmer, but the short exposure to air had already made him shiver uncontrollably.  
He cuddled up to his friend and made a miserable sound. 

"Aw, darling", Freddie sighed, putting an arm around him and comfortingly rubbing his shoulder. 

 

Roger ended up putting his head on Freddie's lap, as any horizontal position felt a lot better then sitting up.  
Freddie gently massaging his skalp helped with the headache that accompanied his illness. 

 

"I'm really glad you spend Christmas with me", he muttered, already half-passed out again. 

 

When Brian and John returned from their Christmas dinner a couple hours later they found the two passed out on the couch, the TV still on.  
John searched for the remote to turn it off and took the mug of cold tea to the kitchen.

"They look adorable", Brian smirked from hallway.

John just smiled and nodded.


End file.
